Team 19
by FlashWally22
Summary: Team Shibire a blank team now breaths life in the hands of FlashWally22.Read as a team of 20 yr old genin unfold their destiny.See their success while Naruto travels with Jiraya.The three young men's adventure will start at their succeeding chunin exam and will go all the way to the 4th War,showing great feats of power and honor.Warning:Crack ships for Kohada,Ayame and Hana.


_**Disclaimer to Kishimoto the creator and owner of Naruto.**_

___Alright, this story is about Team Shibire and their adventures unfolding. Warning the pairings of this story are as followed: Ayame x Shibire, Minoji x Hana and Tanzo x Kohada. I wanted to do a story about Ocs being trained by Yoshino. But, I felt real lazy, like her son and took three blank shinobi in Konoha in the anime and made them have more back ground. Meet the new team, team 19, what started as failures when they graduated at 16 now at the age of 20 will succeed. These three will have major power ups compared to the anime. Hope you like the story._

* * *

A boy with short, untidy black hair held back by his forehead protector. Leapt through the trees as he reached for a branch with his right hand. Green war paint was painted in lines running from each end of his eyes towards his ears. He wore a gray high collared jacket suit along with a pair of gray pants.

His hand touched the branch as his hand had chakra surged from it. The tree branch weakened as the boy landed on the moist ground. He looked up as a figure leaped to the previous branch and water went to the branch above the figure broke falling. The branch was swallowed as Yoshino's voice shouted out, "Water Style: Enveloping Bubble."

The water became a bubble that floated with the branch moving it out of the way. Yoshino leaped from the branch as she landed. She had long brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face. She wore the Konoha chunin vest open to show her violet tube top with black fish net short sleeve shirt that is tucked into the tube top being held up by her c-cup breasts. She wore a pair of long black baggy pants with her tanto strapped to her left thigh. She wore a brown leather utility belt with several pouches, three scroll holsters on her left side, a kunai holster and at the front were two six inch blade push daggers with 'T' shaped hilts.

Yoshino then said looking at the boy that was 20 years old, "Minoji, not bad, but still not good enough. Now, when are you going to take me seriously?"

Minoji then said to her, "What makes you think I don't?"

Minoji grinned after his cocky comment as he snapped his left hand behind him. His left hand had blue paint lines on his fingers. His hand moved expertly fast with his tanto coming from his sleeve. The blue lines went all the way up his under arm after coming from his knuckles. His tanto blocked three shuriken as he looked at the Yoshino in front of him slowly vanish like a haze.

Landing beside Minoji on his left was another 20 year old boy. He had spiky sandy brown hair and very thick sideburns. He wore a black jumpsuit with a zipper running down the middle and a light-colored collar. He also wore a Konoha forehead protectorand his shuriken holster strapped to his right leg. He held a kunai that was extra long at the blade and thinner than the standard kunai.

Minoji then said to the boy, "Shibire, where is sensei?"

Shibire then said to Minoji cautious, "She's out there in the forest, Tanzo has sent his moths."

Shibire then moved his kunai as he deflected four shuriken and twisted the blade around. Pulling down to the ground he stabbed the kunai into the dirt. He pulled back as the wire snapped and the shuriken were collected.

Black and gray moth flew by Shibire, it was black on one side and gray on the other almost straight down the middle. The moth flew up as several began flying around in the air gathering a funnel. The tornado of moths began to move dirt and leaves as they went for the branches. From the funnel dropped a figure as it landed behind the moths.

He had short black hair with long side bangs revealing his forehead that is very wide. He wears his forehead protector around his neck with the plate on his chin. He also wears a high collar shirt that was half black and half gray along with gray pants. His shuriken holster was strapped to his right leg.

Shibire then said as he threw the four shuriken, "Tanzo, what took you so long?"

The shuriken were deflected by Yoshino who was standing on a branch holding her push daggers. Tanzo then replied to Shibire, "Had to gather pollen from the local Dragon Moss Flower. It is most essential for my newest jutsu."

Tanzo then had chakra form around his hands as he made a few hand signs. The moths were flying to make the shape of a dragon as Tanzo said commanding the swarm, "Original Technique: Dragon Moss Flower Pollen Flare Ninjutsu!"

Gold and green powder flew from the moths as the maw of the 'dragon' opened. Powder came from the maw as Tanzo threw a bomb tag with senbon at the powder. The powder lit on fire as it went after the trees.

Yoshino slipped her push daggers into her belt as she then pulled from her vest a scroll. It had a blue string on it as she pulled at the string thus making the scroll open. Forming seals Yoshino slammed her hand on the scroll writing as water came out of the main seal. She then said as she made two last hand signs, "Water Style: Viper Strike Ninjutsu!"

The water became three long vipers as they went at the fire and saw smoke in the air. Shibire then flicked his right wrist as he then threw a scroll. The scroll unrolled as his pinky pulled the paper back and gripped it as it unrolled. Chakra flew threw it as Shibire said performing the jutsu, "Hidden Rasen Clan Technique: Spring Scroll Shurikenjutsu."

White puffs of cloud from the scroll as shuriken appeared and shot out at Yoshino. They fired one at a time and then multiples as eventually a storm of shuriken came from the scroll. Leaping between the shuriken was Yoshino as she dodged multiple shuriken. Landing Yoshino pulled out of pouch a throwing net. The net caught last burst of shuriken. Pulling the net at the edge the shuriken were all caught as Yoshino spun and let go of the net. She said to the, "Net of Throwing Blades Shurikenjutsu!"

The shuriken flew at the three young men as Minoji weaved several hand seals. Throwing his right palm out that had silver and gold paint on his palm in a swirl with a grasshopper head in tribal tattoo painting design in the middle. Chakra came from his hand as it became a swirled wall as he said outloud calmly, "Iro Family Chakra Paint style: Metal Atomic Sand Conversion Ninjutsu!"

The shuriken hit the chakra as they broke down into grains of metallic sand and hit the ground. The three then formed hand seals as they then said in unison, "Team 19 Technique: Three Oni Head Giant Collaboration Genjutsu!"

Suddenly from the haze in the area a giant of fatty bronze flesh appeared. There was a giant that had six arms with a single head that had three masks. The front mask was pink with a gold horn at the nose, a window of sharp teeth and green eyes. The left mask on the side of the head was blue with a horn at the chin and was upside down with a frown having the eyes closed. The right mask was gray and blank.

The giant moved it's six arms as it went into a flurry of punches. Yoshino jumped and dodged several fists as shuriken appeared at the branch she leaped from. She landed and made several hand seals as she then said, "Release!"

The giant vanished and she noticed that a tanto was at her neck. She then grinned as she closed her eyes with a 'tch'. She then lifted her hands up as she then said to her team, "I surrender."

Grinning the boys then stopped being in battle stance. Minoji pulled his tanto back from her neck as he had the tanto go up his sleeve. He grinned as he then said to her, "Nice job sensei, looks like we finally got you."

Nodding Yoshino then said to them as she went to sit on a rock, "Yup, and last year you guys lasted an entire 30 minutes out maneuvering me, but you still fell. That earned my respect to let you into the Chunin Exams. But, this year you are more than ready. This year, your going to make the Leaf Village proud. And proud you must make them as we have a big responsibility on our shoulders. The village has just barely been rebuilt and only two teams are competing for our village this year. Kurenai and my teams, so it's up to us to make the village proud. In three days, you guys will be beginning the chunin exams."

Smiling her team then rested as they felt that they were ready this year. What they didn't know was the team hidden in the shadows. Waiting and watching as they peered in the shadows of the wet misty forest.


End file.
